Sacrifice
by Habbocea
Summary: La force des membres de cet équipage ? Avant j'aurai dit que cette foi inébranlable envers leur capitaine qui les rendait aussi forts. Mais avec le recul et l'observation d'un de ses membres, je dirai que c'est juste qu'ils portent tous le rêve des autres avec la même force que le leur et qu'ils avancent tous ensemble comme une grande famille voyageant au bout du monde.


**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

**La plupart d'entre vous ne me connaissent pas si vous trainez que sur les fanfics de One piece, mais ceci n'est pas ma première fanfiction. J'écris généralement du Harry Potter et là, j'ai voulu changer un peu de sujet. J'ai écrit cette fanfic après m'être refait tous les épisodes de One piece et j'ai eu envie d'écrire ma première fic One piece sur l'amitié sans failles qui partagent cet équipage et plus particulièrement Zoro et Sanji.**

**Donc ça peut paraître inutile, décousu comme fic comparé aux autres histoires d'amour sur les différents pairings One piece, mais je me suis fait plaisir, j'espère que vous allez apprécier également ! Et... désolée, ce OS est long. Je croise les doigts pour que vous vous ennuyiez pas.**

**/!\ RISQUE DE SPOIL des derniers chapitres - Trafalgar Law, dans ma fic, n'est ici pas blessé puisque j'ai écrit avant. Voilà, voilà pour ceux qui comprendront. **

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Monsieur Oda, je ne touche aucun Berry sur cette fic !**

**Warning : T pour violence**

**Pairing : Zoro/Sanji trèèèèèèèèèèès léger.**

* * *

_" Je crois que l'homme ne perdurera pas simplement, il prédominera. Il est immortel, non seulement parce qu'il est la seule créature à posséder une voix inépuisable, mais aussi parce qu'il a une âme, un esprit capable de compassion, de sacrifice; et parce qu'il est capable de tout supporter" ._

Roronoa Zoro était accoudé douloureusement contre un des murs du château qui l'hébergeait depuis maintenant deux longues années. Ces longues années qu'il avait vues passer à la vitesse de ses sabres tout en mesurant le poids du temps sur ses épaules. Son entrainement était extrêmement dur sur les plaines de Lugubra, il ne trouvait que repos dans cette salle d'infirmerie construite en vitesse par la fille fantôme qui le suivait partout. Dieu qu'elle pouvait l'énerver, mais qu'est ce qu'il aurait fait sans elle à se perdre dans les longs dédales de couloirs de pierre qui se ressemblaient tous ? Mais ça, il ne lui aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

Il ne comptait plus les fois où il s'était retrouvé en train de se vider de son sang dans cette salle glauque. Sa compagne aux cheveux roses avait certes redécoré son antre, mais les images de fantôme et de zombie rendaient cet endroit encore plus atroce qu'auparavant. Qu'importe ça avait l'air de lui convenir. Un dessin de la jeune fille retint son attention pendant qu'elle lui prodiguait les premiers soins. Il allait souffrir plus que les autres fois cette fois. Elle n'avait pas d'anesthésie, juste quelques bandages, aiguilles et fils pour le recoudre à chaque fois.

L'épéiste gémit fortement quand elle appliqua le coton sur le contour de son œil. Dieu que ça faisait mal, il se retenait de toutes ses forces de hurler à plein poumons. Ses mains étaient recroquevillées contre la pierre qui lui faisait office de siège et ses jointures étaient presque devenues blanches à force de les serrer. Voilà qu'elle recommençait, il sentit que cette fois ci elle irait directement à l'avant de la blessure. Un contact et il se mordit la langue avec le plus de hargne qu'il pouvait.

Perona n'en menait pas large, elle voyait que son compagnon forcé était à bout. Elle lui avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de vouloir se confronter à toute la famille de Babouin plus le roi dans un combat. Il avait d'ailleurs expressément demandé à Mihawk de dire aux Babouins de ne pas se retenir. Elle avait levé un sourcil interrogateur à la suite de cette conversation, sentant qu'elle allait encore avoir du travail pour la soirée. Mais malgré elle, elle avait eu un pincement au cœur. Cet homme qu'elle avait appris à connaitre, au détour d'un couloir confiné du château – comment était-il arrivé là ? – était en danger à chaque fois qu'il combattait. Elle savait que c'était son âme d'épéiste qui lui imposait cela, et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre la flamme qui s'allumait dans les yeux du corsaire et de Zoro quand ils sabraient. Mais elle ne voulait plus se retrouver seule et le second des Mugiwara était devenu une de ses seules compagnies.

Second qui avait la bouche en sang et qui allait manquer de s'étouffer avec s'il continuait.

« Arrête ça crétin ! Si tu veux crier, va y, mais ne bouge pas. C'est tout ce que je te demande » siffla-t-elle en essayant d'atteindre son œil gauche.

Zoro voulut lui lancer un regard inquisiteur avant de se souvenir qu'il ne pouvait le faire qu'avec un œil. Un haut le cœur le prit quand il sentit le gout du sang sur ses papilles et il allait vomir si Perona n'avait pas commencé à nettoyer son œil. Il avait pris un coup de sabre du Roi des Babouins dans l'œil. Il était tellement acculé qu'il n'avait pas vu l'attaque arrivé à toute vitesse sur son visage. Une seconde de plus d'inattention et c'est sa tête qui aurait fini tranchée en deux. Quel crétin. Il n'était pas arrivé presque au bout de ces deux ans pour se laisser avoir comme un bleu.

L'épéiste était tellement concentré sur sa défaite qu'il avait complètement oublié de ne pas crier. Désormais, il s'autorisait à laisser sortir quelques gémissements entre deux crachements de sang. La jeune fille soupira. Elle n'avait pas de bain de bouche pour empêcher que sa langue ne s'infecte et elle allait se faire allumer par Mihawk si elle demandait des produits de soin en plus. Elle secoua vivement la tête. Tant pis, elle en avait besoin et la blessure du vert était tellement importante qu'il fallait qu'elle le chouchoute.

Le nettoyage de la blessure dura de longues minutes qui semblèrent interminables pour Zoro. Néanmoins, petit à petit la douleur devenait de moins en moins agressive, juste pulsatile comme si elle avait toujours été là. Il sentait que c'était une blessure sérieuse et qu'il pouvait dire adieu à sa vision gauche, au vu des visages que tirait Perona au fil du nettoyage. Elle allait finir par enlever tout le sang et voir son œil totalement tranché et mort.

Ce qui finit par arriver. Perona sentit sa gorge se serrer quand elle l'enleva le dernier coton. Même elle qui aimait les choses bizarres et peu ragoutantes trouvait cette blessure absolument immonde. L'œil était tranché net et entre les deux s'écoulaient le sang qui agglutinait au liquide rétinien. Il avait de la chance dans son malheur. La blessure était nette et précise, l'œil était coupé précisément elle pourrait essayer de faire quelque chose de propre. Cette pensée la fit vivement soupirer. Mettre des bandages, recoudre des blessures, elle pouvait le faire, ce n'était pas dérangeant, mais recoudre un œil elle n'avait clairement pas les compétences pour.

Elle commença à farfouiller dans sa mallette en essayant d'ignorer l'œil mort de son vis-à-vis qui essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Zoro ne faisait pas attention à sa panique. Le plus important était d'arrivé à se recentrer sur le combat pour voir là où il avait merdé. Avait-il eu trop d'angles morts ? Surement. Avait-il sous estimé le Roi des Babouins ? Non, il arrivait à le maitriser depuis quelques temps sans le battre, mais il parvenait à terminer un combat sans trop de blessure. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui clochait, il avait fait comme d'habitude voir mieux puisque le nombre de combattant était différent.

C'est sur ces pensées que la porte de l'infirmerie de Lugubra claqua brusquement. Perona dans son affolement lâcha fil et aiguilles qui retombèrent péniblement dans la sacoche et Zoro ne put qu'essayer de tourner lamentablement la tête pour observer celui qui était entré. Ce ne pouvait être que Mihawk mais il était rare qu'il vienne les voir dans l'infirmerie, généralement il n'inspectait les travaux qu'une fois que Perona eût terminé. Celle-ci se retourna pour observer le maitre des lieux avec ses grands yeux. Il se tenait de cette manière qu'elle trouvait toujours majestueuse, sa chemise ouverte et son pantalon impeccablement mis.

Mihawk ferma la porte derrière lui de la même manière dont il l'avait ouverte. De ses yeux faucons, il observa les mains ensanglantées de la petite fille fantôme et les cotons imbibés éparpillés un peu partout. Son regard passa rapidement au blessé. Il ne laissa rien paraitre, mais un petit bruit d'agacement traversa sa bouche. La blessure était extrêmement sérieuse, les seuls talents limités de la jeune fille n'aiderait pas le pauvre Roronoa. Il n'eut pas de pitié pour lui, il n'y avait pas besoin. Il connaissait les risques en devenant son élève, il savait qu'il y avait la possibilité de ce genre de blessure.

Il était venu directement après que le Roi des Babouins lui ait signifié qu'il avait bien amoché l'élève du seul résident des lieux. Mihawk avait été surpris de voir cette bête faire ce geste envers lui. Normalement, ils ne l'approchent pas outre mesure. Il avait doucement souri, la force des Mugiwara ne s'appliquait pas donc qu'au capitaine. Même cet idiot de Roronoa s'était presque fait aimé de ces singes. Mihawk n'avait pas eu peur, il n'avait pas peur pour qui que ce soit, mais il s'était légèrement inquiété. Si les babouins étaient venus le prévenir c'est que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle blessure.

Le corsaire s'agenouilla en face de son élève. Geste qui lui valut une moue de douleur du vert, il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche. Pourtant, il attrapa son visage pour le tourner délicatement et observer en détail les dégâts commis par les singes. La coupure était très belle, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle s'infecte, mais il faudrait continuer à la nettoyer jusqu'à que quelqu'un vienne recoudre correctement. Mihawk lâcha enfin le visage de son élève qui replanta son dernier œil dans les yeux jaunes de son maitre.

« Ecoutez moi bien, vous deux. Perona tu vas continuer l'œil blessé de Roronoa pour éviter qu'il ne s'infecte. Je ferai venir un médecin assez compétant pour recoudre correctement ton œil. En attendant, tu reprends un entrainement basique dans ta chambre avec moi jeune épéiste… » déclara lentement le meilleur épéiste du monde.

Zoro s'étouffa dans le sang qu'il lui restait dans sa bouche. Il avait bien entendu, ils allaient recommencer du début ? Il était hors de question qu'il recommence l'entrainement après tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru. Il avait fait une erreur, il allait réfléchir et il allait reprendre, même si son œil n'était pas cicatrisé. Il cracha vivement le sang de sa bouche et voulut hurler sur son maître en oubliant le respect qu'il lui devait en tant qu'élève.

« Calme toi, Roronoa » percuta la voix rauque du plus vieux. « Il y a quelque chose que je ne pensais pas t'enseigner maintenant, mais il semblerait que tu progresses plus vite que prévu. Dis moi, jeune élève, pour un épéiste que représentent ses sabres ? »

Perona s'envola directement vers Mihawk sans masquer son agacement. Elle lui hurla avec sa voix criarde que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour parler de ses choses là et qu'il fallait qu'il se repose. Mihawk l'arrêta d'une main calme, une habitude qu'il avait prise lorsqu'il voulait montrer à la jeune fille qu'il parlait de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle les interrompe.

Le vert crut d'abord à une farce, cette question était bancale et c'était presque une évidence pour tous les épéistes. Ses sabres c'étaient ses instruments, la manière dont il se battait, son échelle pour atteindre ses rêves. C'était son moyen de son battre, d'avancer, de devenir plus fort. C'était l'art qu'il aimait, c'était l'art qui lui avait permis de cadrer sa vie, c'était ce qui dictait sa vie. Cela lui paraissait si simple. Et pourtant… il porta le bout de ses doigts sur ses lames si chères à son cœur sous l'œil attentif de Mihawk. Elles résonnaient, mon dieu, ses lames pleuraient ?! Il les avait déjà entendues geindre et grogner s'il pouvait mettre ses termes sur les bruits qu'elles faisaient, mais pleurer c'était une grande première. C'était étrange de sentir cela sous ses doigts. Il avait envie de les caresser, de les protéger.

Il releva vivement la tête et croisa les yeux ambre de son maître. Un éclair de lucidité l'emporta dans ses songes. Ses sabres lui permettaient de protéger les rêves de ses camarades, de porter le rêve de son capitaine au bout de ses lames. Ce n'était pas seulement lui qui était en jeu dans cette bataille. En tant que second, il devait protéger au moins autant que le capitaine la petite troupe qu'il avait appris à connaitre, à apprécier et à aimer. Au creux de ses mains à chaque combat se trouvaient les remparts entre l'ennemi et ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

Il ferma son œil valide quand ses souvenirs vagabondèrent vers une touffe blonde insupportable. Il pouvait presque sentir de nouveau les effluves de la cuisine du Sunny, le crépitement de la poêle et de revoir les gestes précis du cuistot. Quand il pensait aux bons souvenirs avec son équipage, cette cuisine revenait beaucoup trop souvent à son gout. Elle avait l'odeur de la sûreté et du bien être. Quand il s'y trouvait, pendant ses pauses entre deux entraînements, il se sentait malgré lui en sécurité et calmait enfin ses sens en constant alerte. Si, les yeux cyan de sourcil en vrille lui était revenu, c'était pour se centrer sur une des seules conversations calmes qu'ils avaient eu après Thriller Bark.

« _Tu sais, je pense que malgré toutes nos différents on arrive à se comprendre sur quelque chose ! Ses mains pour un épéiste sont au moins aussi importantes que celles pour un cuisinier. Elles me sont si précieuses, je pense que tu comprends ce sentiment ? » _

Sa clope habituellement coincée dans sa bouche s'était tendue en même temps que son sourire quand il avait commencé à embrayer sur le fait qu'il aimait plus que tout cuisiner. Cet homme l'insupportait dans la plupart des moments de sa vie, mais cette fois-ci il l'avait écouté sans rien dire. Il l'avait regardé s'émerveiller sur ce qu'il faisait, comme si sa présence ne comptait plus du tout. Il avait plus parlé à lui-même qu'autre chose. Et tout en restant fixé sur le cuistot, il s'était enfin senti compris. La passion pour quelque chose qui peut paraître stupide ou inutile à d'autre, mais qui façonne malgré tout toute notre existence.

Penser au cuistot avait calmé Zoro sans qu'il s'en rende compte. La complainte de ses lames s'était tue sous le regard satisfait de Mihawk. Ce qu'il voulait enseigner à son élève, beaucoup d'épéiste croient connaitre la réponse, mais beaucoup d'entre eux mourront sans en connaitre ne serait-ce que le sens. Ce n'est pas une réponse qu'on donne qu'avec des mots, c'est une réponse qu'on ressent dans son ensemble pour réellement la comprendre. Et il était satisfait de ce petit jeunot qui avait osé se mesurer à lui. Avec sa tête butée il avait quand même réussi à comprendre que la réponse n'était pas aussi simple que ça.

« J'apprécie ton silence Roronoa. Il n'y a pas de réelle réponse, mais si je dois mettre des mots sur un sentiment indicible je dirai que les lames d'un épéiste sont les prolongements de son âme. Ce que tu tiens entre tes mains, ce ne sont pas de simples instruments, c'est ce que tu es que tu tiens à bout bras » murmura Mihawk tout en se relevant.

Le corsaire fit signe à Perona de s'occuper du blessé. Zoro se laissa faire tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de Mihawk. Il pensait qu'il en faisait peut être un peu trop, puis il se souvint de la tristesse de Wado coincé dans son fourreau. Peut être que ces paroles avaient du sens, mais il avait encore bien du mal à les saisir. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il sentit qu'on essayait de le lever. Il eut un peu de peine pour la fille fantôme qui avait l'air d'épuiser toutes ses forces pour le soulever. Ils firent quelques pas pour sortir de l'infirmerie quand il maugréa dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas pris ses sabres. Il ne pouvait les laisser seuls ici.

Roronoa esquissa un léger sourire quand il remarqua ses lames dans les bras d'un des fantômes de Perona. Il lui jeta un regard pour la remercier ce qui lui valut une réponse qui ressemblait à un mélange d'insulte et de joues bien rouges.

Finalement, il avait presque réussi à oublier la douleur de son œil.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

Au final la réponse n'aurait pu être plus simple quant à l'erreur qu'il avait faite avec les babouins. Il en avait fait l'amer expérience quand Mihawk avait décidé de l'attaquer par surprise à toute heure de la nuit. Il faisait beaucoup trop confiance à ses yeux. La perte de son œil l'avait petit à petit défait de cette habitude et il était devenu capable de se battre dans le noir complet.

Pourtant il n'avait toujours pleinement saisi les paroles que Mihawk avait doucement murmuré après sa douloureuse blessure. Et c'était peut être pour cela qu'ils se retrouvaient tous dans cette situation désespérée. A quoi bon cet entrainement si c'était pour tous se faire tuer ou capturer par les Marines à la fin ?

Roronoa avait besoin de se recentrer à travers les coups de feu et les bruits des corps qui tombaient sur l'esplanade qui menait au port. Ses deux sabres dans les mains et l'autre dans la bouche, il jeta quelques regards autour de lui. Tout le monde était pour l'instant sain et sauf, mais leur capitaine était dans un sale état. Que s'était-il passé déjà ? Foutue bataille de Dressrosa, ils avaient gagné contre la famille DonQuichotte au prix de multiples blessures mais ils y étaient tous arrivés. Il avait vaincu cet abruti à la voix suraigüe qui se cachait dans la pierre, Pica de souvenir. Luffy s'était au final retrouvé face à Donflamingo et l'avait vaincu au prix de blessures suintantes et sanguinolantes. Les autres membres de l'équipage n'avaient rien vu de l'affrontement violent, il n'avait pu avoir la conclusion du combat que lorsque la Bird Cage s'était désagregée au dessus. Leur joie avait été intense, mais était vite redescendue lorsque Trafalgar Law était arrivé en tenant le petit brun à bout de bras. Lui aussi avait souffert, lui aussi avait tout donné, mais il devait rester conscient pour que le capitaine qui l'avait aidé à vaincre cet ordure puisse survivre encore une fois.

Luffy gisait à demi inconscient dans les bras de Law et de Chopper qui essayait de passer pour rejoindre le Sunny où ils pourraient soigner le capitaine qui en avait bien besoin. Chacun de l'équipage avait cru à la fin du combat, lorsque les habitants les avaient conduits jusqu'au bateau en passant par des chemins dérobés pour éviter les marines. Mais elle les avait attendus devant le bateau. Et ils étaient obligés de se battre corps et âme pour que Luffy puisse recevoir les premiers soins sans plus tarder et surtout pour repartir. Les marines ne laissaient aucune ouverture pour rejoindre le bateau.

Zoro voyait bien que tout le monde était à bout. Son combat avait Pica avait épuisé ses réserves, il ne parvenait plus qu'à peine à protéger ses lames avec du Haki. L'enfoiré de cuistot n'en menait pas large non plus, il ne l'avait pas avoué, mais son combat rapide avec Donflamingo avait mis à rude épreuve ses jambes. L'épéiste avait peur qu'il flanche, même s'il avait de la réserve il le regardait toujours du coin de l'œil pour voir dans quel état il était.

Ce petit manège dura encore plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles aucun des camps ne réussit à prendre l'avantage. Mais Luffy ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps comme ça. Law l'avait posé délicatement au sol en créant une barrière protectrice qui rejetait tous marines qui essayaient de passer. Chopper l'examina plus longuement. Cela lui fit extrêmement mal au cœur de voir son ami de toujours dans cet état là. Les fils puissants de son adversaire avaient charcuté la chair lorsqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'activer son Haki. Donflamingo était connu pour être extrêmement rapide dans ces attaques. Il fallait au moins qu'il calme la plupart des saignements pour qu'il soit sûr d'être tiré d'affaire.

« Zoro ! Sanji ! » Les deux intéressés retournèrent rapidement leur attention sur le petit renne. Certaines continuaient de les attaquer dans le dos, mais un coup de sabre et de jambe bien placés suffisaient à les calmer.

« Il faut absolument que nous passions, Luffy est en trop mauvais état ! » s'époumona le médecin des Mugiwara. Le hurlement de leur compagnon fit réagir les autres membres de l'équipage. Robin tenta de ne plus se concentrer sur la protection de Franky, Nami et Ussop joignèrent leur force pour faire encore plus de dégâts. Mais ce sont Sanji et Zoro qui donnèrent le plus du leur pour créer cette ouverture qui permettrait d'atteindre le bâteau après il leur suffirait de le protéger. Il fallait empêcher à tout prix les marines de blesser inutilement leur capitaine.

Zoro déconcentra son attention de Sanji pour se remettre dans l'objectif principal. Il avait rappelé à Luffy lorsqu'ils étaient à Punk Hazard que ce n'était que le début et que des ennemis plus forts ils en connaitraient beaucoup d'autres. Il était impossible qu'ils s'écroulent maintenant, surtout après l'entrainement et la séparation de deux ans qu'ils avaient vécu. Jamais il n'oserait le dire à qui que ce soit, mais les revoir tous autant qu'ils étaient, lui avait fait un bien fou. Pendant deux ans il s'était seulement concentré sur lui-même et en les revoyant, il avait compris pourquoi il était dans cet équipage et pas dans un autre. Il fallait qu'il les protège tous.

Même cet abruti d'homme à femme. Il l'avait trouvé changé quand il l'avait revu. Encore plus stupide qu'avant avec les femmes, mais il sentait qu'il avait vécu un entrainement intense. Et qu'il avait souffert tout comme lui. Quelque fois dans sa chambre à Lugubra, il s'était perdu dans ses souvenirs à Thriller Bark quand Sanji était intervenu contre Kuma. Peut être la première fois, il l'avait perçu comme son égal. Cherchant également à protéger de ses mains cette famille qu'ils s'étaient crées au fil de ces aventures. Pourtant cette blondinette ne faisait clairement pas le poids contre lui, Zoro sentait qu'il devait le protéger lui aussi.

Et peut être plus que les autres. Pourtant il n'était clairement pas faible. Mais Zoro ressentait ce besoin irrépressible de protéger cet homme qui était à la fois si différent et si semblable de lui. Il était malgré lui son pilier sur le bateau, sa Nemesis et en même temps la personne avec qui il pouvait former les meilleurs duos de combat. A travers les disputes incessantes et les combats, il n'y avait aucune haine et ça il l'avait bien compris après les deux ans passés loin de l'autre.

Il l'avait compris, peut être trop tard, mais il savait que ces combats n'étaient qu'une manière de se rassurer sur le niveau de l'autre et en même de se comparer à lui. Savoir si l'autre n'était pas fatigué, qu'il tenait la distance, et qu'en même temps s'il me dépassait pas trop. Ils devaient mutuellement s'assurer qu'en cas d'absence de l'un, l'autre pourrait s'assurer la protection de la petite troupe. Après deux ans, il s'était dit que finalement ce qu'il avait ressenti après Thriller Bark ça n'avait pas été qu'illusion.

Il appréciait énormément le cuistot et il avait eu peur de le perdre cette nuit là. La nature de ses sentiments ? Il s'en foutait royalement. Il savait juste qu'il avait besoin de sa Nemesis à ses côtés pour poursuivre ses rêves.

Un air chaud passa entre ses trois boucles d'oreille réveillant tous ses sens en alerte.

Rêves ? Alerte ?

Un cri suraigu broya l'air quelques instants et manquèrent de rendre sourd l'épéiste des Mugiwara. Il ne savait d'où venait ce cri, cela n'avait pas l'air très humain mais s'il devait dire le genre il aurait dit que c'était une femme. Il voulut ouvrir l'œil qu'il avait fermé pendant les combats, préférant désormais combattre les yeux fermés. Cela aiguisait son Haki. Mais il ne put que difficilement ouvrir les yeux, quelque chose de chaud et de particulièrement gluant entravait sa vision. Il ne voulut pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que cette chose lui abîme le seul œil valide qui lui restait. Le liquide chaud jaillit une nouvelle fois sur son visage et il entendit un gémissement de douleur d'une voix qu'il connaissait malheureusement que trop bien.

Putain de merde le cuistot.

Un autre cri perça l'air et cette fois-ci il put reconnaître la voix de leur navigatrice, il y avait clairement un danger. Ses lames s'échauffèrent dans ses mains, il la sentait. La lame ennemie qui était en train de percer l'air et qui allait faire du mal à ce sourcil en vrille sans qu'il sache que trop bien pourquoi il était là. Ses lames dans un réflexe surhumain bloquèrent le coup de l'assaillant d'en face pendant que le corps du cuistot tombait au sol.

Zoro ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il aurait voulu les refermer directement, parce qu'il aurait pu vomir s'il n'était pas aussi concentré. Le marine qui se tenait devant lui n'était rien d'autre que l'Amiral Fujitora, il savait désormais pourquoi il n'avait pas senti son adversaire plus tôt. Ce fourbe manipulait la gravitation, il peut facilement faire disparaitre sa présence en jouant avec la gravitation sur son corps. Mais ce qui le dégoutait plus n'était pas la face de l'aveugle qui se tenait en face de lui dans un calme Olympien. Non, c'était clairement le sang poisseux qui luisait sur le bout de la lame de l'Amiral. Ce même sang qui avait giclé dans son œil et qui coulait maintenant jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche.

Le gout métallique du sang du cuistot envoyèrent des décharges d'adrénaline dans tout le corps du vert. Il n'osait détacher son regard de l'adversaire en face de lui. Il avait déjà du mal à le garder pour qu'il ne bouge pas, s'il perdait le contact « visuel » il allait se faire complètement dégouter.

« SANJI ! » Usopp et Nami hurlèrent d'autant plus. Zoro paniqua presque, le cuistot ne bougeait pas ? Putain, il ne pouvait clairement pas regarder, ça allait les tuer tout les deux.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester comme ça très longtemps, Roronoa Zoro. Ton ami est clairement en train de se vider de sang et je pense même qu'il risque de perdre son membre si vous ne faites pas quelque chose » murmura doucement l'Amiral.

Les yeux de Zoro se voilèrent sauvagement quand il entendit dans quel état le sourcil en vrille. Le hurlement de ses amis continuait, il pouvait presque entendre les reniflements d'Usopp et de Chopper. C'était une catastrophe, et c'était de sa faute encore une fois. Il n'avait pas senti la présence de son adversaire, une erreur fatale qui les avait conduits à ce stade. Luffy était complètement hors de service et Sanji était un état qu'il ne voulait pas déterminer. Mais l'Amiral marquait un point, ils n'allaient pas rester comme ça longtemps, il fallait qu'il amorce le combat avec cet homme.

Il faillit se lancer lorsqu'il sentit une poigne légère sur sa cheville. Il était vivant, il sentit également son rire et ses mains qui tentaient de s'accrocher sur ses vêtements. L'Amiral sembla se concentrer sur les mouvements de son camarade. C'était le moment pour le faire reculer. Zoro prit rapidement de la force sur ses appuis et envoya valser à quelques mètres l'attaquant de toutes ses forces. Il pesta contre lui-même quand il commença à respirer plus fort qu'il ne le devrait. Il avait pratiquement toutes ses forces dans cette attaque et il pouvait même dire si ça lui donnait deux minutes de répit.

Il préféra se concentrer sur le cuistot en posant enfin les yeux sur lui. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, ses yeux normalement si froids se voilèrent de cendre derrière le sang du blond qui avait explosé. Celui-ci se relevait difficilement contre Zoro. Il s'appuyait sur les flancs de ce dernier pour se remonter, quand il arriva finalement à poser sa main gauche contre l'épaule droite de son homologue. Sanji eut bien du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Il avait extrêmement envie de fumer, mais son paquet s'était malheureusement perdu dans la bataille. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le marimo accepte qu'il s'accroche à lui comme ça pour qu'il se relève. C'est que la situation devait vraiment être catastrophique. Il ricana d'un rire tellement jaune qu'il aurait pu en pleurer sincèrement. Il ne voulait pas bouger la tête, s'il baissait les yeux qu'il gardait rivé sur le bateau, il allait voir l'état de son corps. L'état de ce qu'il considérait de plus précieux chez lui.

Maintenant que l'adrénaline commençait à quitter ses sens, il ne se demandait même pas pourquoi il avait fait cela. Un reflexe, une protection naturelle entre nakama, et surement plus que ça. C'était le marimo après, la tête gazon de ce bateau. Quand il avait vu l'Amiral foncer sur l'épéiste déjà occupé ailleurs, il avait compris avec son Haki que le vert n'allait pas le sentir arriver s'il gardait les yeux fermés. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à comment il allait arrêter ce monstre qui avait encore toute sa puissance. Il fallait qu'il protège de ses mains, comme lorsque son homologue s'était sacrifié contre Kuma.

Sanji entendait les plaintes de sa navigatrice préférée. Il entendait les larmes de ses compagnons. Là, tout de suite, il se sentait presque peiné ne pouvoir leur répondre. Il avait juste envie que le sang s'arrête de couler, parce qu'il commençait à perdre conscience. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Pour seul reflexe, il s'accrocha à la seule chose réconfortante près de lui. Sa Némésis de toujours, le marimo. Sa tête tomba mollement sur l'épaule musclée et bronzée du second de l'équipage.

Le regard océan s'autorisa un passage sur le visage de son compagnon. Il était fermé, il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard chez Zoro. Un regard volcanique qui ne laissait rien passé, qui ne vacillait sous aucun prétexte. Ces yeux de lave avaient quelque chose particulièrement beaux avec son sang qui formait des cernes sous son œil valide. Néanmoins, il avait un peu peur pour le marimo. Depuis quelques minutes, il ne bougeait plus et n'émettait aucun son. Il fallait qu'il passe le flambeau, il ne pouvait plus combattre comme ça. La tête de cactus allait devoir prendre sa place.

« Eh, stupide tronche de gazon. Le Haki c'est pratique, mais il faut ouvrir les yeux quand tu te bats, sans quoi il se passe des choses comme ceci » déglutit difficilement Sanji qui se sentait partir.

Zoro se sentit touché en plein cœur. Il savait que le blond ne lui faisait pas de vrais reproches, il pouvait sentir son sourire sur son épaule. Mais quand il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au bras droit du cuistot, la bile lui monta au milieu de la gorge. Le bras était ouvert sur le côté de part en part, il pouvait aisément distinguer les tendons et le muscle coupé net. Mais ce n'était pas le bras le pire, c'était cette main droite, aussi inutile que l'avait été son œil pendant le temps de récupération de la blessure. Elle n'était pas totalement pas décrochée, elle pendait encore relié par quelques morceaux de chair, mais elle était coupée. Complètement coupée.

S'il n'avait pas un self-contrôle aussi parfait, Zoro aurait pu jurer qu'il pouvait tuer tout le monde maintenant sur cette place. Pendant qu'il fixait avec dégout le sang s'écouler des blessures de Sanji, il eut mal pour lui. Non pas pour la blessure physique, mais pour la blessure psychologique. Il avait sacrifié ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, sa main, pour le protéger, lui l'homme qui pouvait jurer qu'il le détestait. Plus que la gravité que Fujitora était en train d'augmenter, il se sentit écraser par le poids de ce don.

_« Je te laisse la suite, encore une fois. Sois mes mains, marimo, protège les » _

Sanji s'évanouit dans un dernier murmure. Il fut immédiatement rattrapé par Zoro qui l'enserra délicatement avec sa main droite en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser avec son sabre. D'un coup d'œil, il observa le champ de bataille. La plupart de ses compagnons qui n'étaient pas occupés, s'étaient regroupés autour de Chopper et Law pour les protéger. Nami gardait un œil sur Sanji et lui faisait des grands signes pour lui dire de lui amener le cuistot.

Elle pleurait. Usopp aussi pleurait. Chopper pleurait. Brook aussi. Robin même elle paraissait au bord des larmes à la vue du cuistot dans ses bras. Heureusement que Luffy ne voyait pas son cuistot avec le bras déchiqueté, au bord du coma. Dire qu'il avait promis de ne pas faire pleurer Nami. Son attention se reporta sur le mur en face de lui, Fujitora se remettait de ses émotions, il n'y avait désormais plus que lui en étant de combattre cet homme. Un frisson de pure excitation le traversa en même temps qu'un sourire. Il était au bord de la mort, et pourtant il n'avait pas peur et il était même fier d'être là.

Il ferma délicatement les yeux et comprit enfin. Il comprit enfin ce qu'il avait à faire, les paroles de Mihawk, ça ne pouvait qu'être aussi simple en réalité. Ses sabres réagirent dans ses mains et se calmèrent immédiatement. Son Haki et l'âme de ses lames se mélangèrent d'emblée et le plus naturellement du monde. Si Mihawk pouvait contrôler aussi bien sa lame si énorme, ce n'était pas parce qu'il possédait une force dépassant l'imagination, c'était tout simplement qu'il considérait ses lames comme ses mains. Elles n'étaient pas des instruments, elles n'étaient que le prolongement de son corps. Et elles se pliaient à l'âme du maitre, comme toutes parties du corps humain.

Son regard émeraude rencontra de nouveau l'Amiral. Ses lames allaient suivre sa décision de protéger ses compagnons. Wado tremblota dans sa bouche. Le sabre voulait également venger le cuistot qui se trouvait dans ses bras. En attendant il fallait faire vite. Il calla Sanji dans le pli de son coude et courut tout en surveillant l'avancer de son adversaire. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour rejoindre la Room de Trafalgar Law où se trouvaient Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper et Brook. Il tua sans grandes difficultés les Marines qui essayaient d'entrer la Room et qui se faisaient directement échangés par un objet beaucoup plus loin. Malgré tout, les pouvoirs de Law faiblissaient, il fallait qu'il en garde un peu pour soigner Sanji.

Zoro déposa le corps inconscient du cuistot que Chopper s'empressa d'ausculter entre deux crises de larme. Il poussait des hauts le cœur à chaque fois qu'il tâtait le bras de son camarade. Il ne pouvait pour l'instant pas faire grand chose, il fallait d'abord arrêter l'hémorragie. Zoro gardait toute son attention focalisé sur son ennemi, mais sentit un regard se poser sur lui. Trafalgar Law. Il ne lui avait jamais inspiré grandement confiance, mais il faudrait faire avec lui aujourd'hui.

« Tant que tu restes dans la Room, Roronoa, Fujitora ne peut pas savoir exactement où tu es. Et même si les Marines lui disent, j'ai crée un champ de distorsion qui déforme ce qu'ils voient. Du coup ils ne savent pas où nous sommes réellement. Fujitora le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il attend que tu sortes » énonça placidement Law.

Zoro comprit immédiatement. Fujitora était pour l'instant totalement concentré sur lui puisqu'une fois qu'il l'aurait défait, Law ne pourra pas tenir plus de quelques minutes contre lui et il n'y aura plus aucun rempart pour protéger Luffy. Il allait sortir et il allait l'éclater après ce qu'il avait fait à Sanji. Plus important, il fallait organiser la fuite.

« Tout le monde. Vous allez fuir avec la Room de Law et vous allez rentrer en prenant Franky avec vous. Je les retiendrai pour qu'ils ne vous attaquent pas. » Usopp et Nami firent les grands yeux. Il allait retenir tous les marines encore debout à lui tout seul avec l'Amiral dans les parages ? Il allait se faire tuer ! « Tout le monde monte sur le bateau, vous m'entendez ? Tout le monde » claqua la voix rauque de l'épéiste. Le capitaine n'étant plus à même de guider le groupe, c'était le second qui se devait de guider le reste du groupe.

Tout le monde acquiesça et se prépara à pouvoir courir en même temps que Law. Chopper sécurisa une dernière fois les deux blessés puis Law les fit léviter dans la Room. Zoro imprima un dernier regard sur Sanji et sur sa main. Une bouffée de rage monta en lui et il sut qu'il fallait qu'il sorte maintenant. Il ne voulut pas se retourner une dernière fois, il savait qu'il allait croiser le regard mort d'inquiétude de ses compagnons. Il ne put néanmoins qu'avertir le chirurgien de la mort une dernière fois.

« Law. Luffy t'a donné sa confiance, mais sache que ce n'est absolument pas mon cas ici. Mais je sais ce que tu as fait pour lui pendant la guerre à MarineFord et pour cela je consens à te confier mes compagnons. Protège-les et soigne-les. Tous. » déclara Zoro avant de sortir de la Room sans que personne ait pu dire quoique ce soit.

Trafalgar Law se sentit légèrement désappointé qu'un jeune second lui parle sur ce ton. Malgré tout, il comprenait la demande implicite du vert. Bien sûr qu'il allait tout faire pour qu'un jour Sanji puisse se resservir de sa main droite correctement. Il était médecin après tout. Il motiva les troupes derrière lui pour qu'ils puissent enfin rentrer sur le bateau. Ils coururent rapidement, en essayant de brusquer le moins possible Sanji qui perdait toujours un peu de sang. Bientôt ils croisèrent Robin qui s'était réfugiée dans un coin pour garder Franky qui était inconscient depuis un bon moment.

Nami malgré elle jeta quelques regards en arrière pour voir qu'on ne les suivait pas. Un hoquet de surprise et de peur la prirent immédiatement quand elle remarqua la silhouette de Zoro qui tuait les soldats un à un tel un démon qui ne trouvait la jouissance qu'en baignant dans le sang de ses ennemis. Jamais il n'avait autant tué, il ne le fallait que lorsque c'était nécessaire, que lorsqu'ils étaient en réel danger. Les larmes lui montèrent encore aux yeux quand elle sentit une main froide prendre la sienne. Robin venait de l'attraper pour qu'elle coure plus vite. Un regard échangé valait plus que n'importe quelles paroles, elles se considéraient quasiment comme sœurs. Robin lui signifiait que Zoro avait fait son choix, qu'on ne jouait plus désormais et qu'il faudrait désormais passer par ce genre d'acte désagréable pour avancer.

Zoro ne sentait plus le sang qui lui parsemait le visage, il ne pouvait que sentir le gout métallique de celui du cuistot qui lui donnait la rage d'avancer. Pour sauver ses compagnons, pour protéger leur capitaine, tout simplement pour continuer à voguer libre sur les flots. Il s'avança vers Fujitora qui l'attendait avec les quelques derniers soldats qui avaient fui après le déchainement du démon chasseur de pirate. Ils ne combattraient pas, ils laissaient le reste à l'Amiral.

L'Amiral lui lança un sourire. Il paraissait satisfait du choix qu'il avait fait d'avoir un combat en tête en tête. Alors voilà peut être l'endroit où il allait mourir ? Mihawk lui avait appris de ne jamais avoir peur de la mort, de l'avoir toujours en tête, d'accepter son existence. Mais toujours de lui dire non, de ne jamais accepter sa proposition. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Zoro trouva le dernier courage pour faire le premier pas en regardant ses mains. C'est vrai, il n'y avait pas que lui qui allait se battre aujourd'hui. Les mains de Sanji tenaient également ses lames.

Cette pensée le rassura et il fit ce premier pas qui décidera de la fin.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

_« La force des membres de cet équipage ? Avant j'aurai dit que cette foi inébranlable envers leur capitaine qui les rendait aussi forts. Mais avec le recul et l'observation d'un de ses membres, je dirai que c'est juste qu'ils portent tous le rêve des autres avec la même force que le leur et qu'ils avancent tous ensemble comme une grande famille voyageant au bout du monde. » _

Trafalgar Law avait presque posé cette question sans vraiment réfléchir à Mihawk pendant sa première réunion en tant que capitaine corsaire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du porteur du chapeau de paille, il savait juste qu'il était en bonne santé en train de s'entrainer. Il s'était très longtemps posé des questions sur ses actions pendant la guerre de Marineford. Pourquoi avait-il sauvé cette tête brulée ? Pourquoi avait-il secouru un des hommes qui se mettaient entre lui et ses rêves ? Ses hommes s'étaient interrogés, mais très vite ils avaient laissé tomber. Un médecin sauve la vie de son patient, qu'importent les actes de ce dernier.

Le chirurgien de la mort s'était longtemps qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir de médecin. Mais en donnant ses dernières forces à tenter de sauver l'équipage de son allié, il avait commencé à se dire que c'était peut être plus que ça. Luffy s'était rapidement remis de ses blessures, il n'avait eu besoin que d'une poche de sang, il avait retrouvé conscience très rapidement sur la table d'opération. En tant que capitaine, il comprenait parfaitement la terreur qu'avait ressentie le jeune brun en se réveillant. En regardant autour de lui par pur reflexe, il avait trouvé son chapeau de paille en parfait état, mais deux de ses compagnons blessés en train de se faire traiter par les deux médecins.

Chopper avait du le gérer de toute urgence pour qu'il ne gène pas les opérations en cours. Trafalgar tentait de sauver la main du cuistot qui retrouvait petit à petit des couleurs après la reconnexion des vaisseaux sanguins. Chopper s'occupait quant à lui de Zoro. Il ne remercierait jamais assez les pouvoirs de Robin qui avait permis de garder un œil sur le combat qui l'opposait à l'Amiral. Il n'avait pas gagné… malheureusement, mais il n'avait pas non plus perdu. Il avait réussi à emporter quelque chose qui mettrait pendant quelques temps Fujitora hors de service. Robin et Franky qui avait retrouvé conscience étaient allés le chercher en vitesse après que Zoro fut tombé.

Ils l'avaient retrouvé sourire aux lèvres tenant dans sa main ce qu'il avait réussi à arracher à son adversaire. Un rien qui suffisait à le rendre pleinement satisfait. Il savait de toute manière qu'il avait tout donné, et qu'il n'aurait rien de plus de l'Amiral qui n'allait pas mourir de cette blessure. Chopper l'avait pris en charge immédiatement, il savait que l'épéiste supportait bien les pertes sanguines mais il ne fallait pas prendre sa blessure avec demi-mesure. Il risquait lui aussi de perdre un membre.

Luffy avait été envoyé en dehors de l'infirmerie en suivant Nami qui avait tenté de le calmer. Mais rien n'y faisait, il avait hurlé qu'il voulait rester avec eux. Robin avait du le maitriser rapidement en lui expliquant qu'il devait laisser faire les médecins et qu'il ne faisait que les gêner en restant dans l'infirmerie. Pendant les deux opérations qui s'étaient succédées dans la petite pièce, Law avait pu entendre les deux jeunes femmes qui discutaient avec leur capitaine. Tout le monde savait que Luffy était encore trop fragile pour supporter une perte dans ses rangs. Personne n'osait prononcer son nom, mais l'ombre de la mort de son frère planait au dessus du petit capitaine.

La douleur était encore trop vive. Law ne pouvait que très bien comprendre. La perte d'un frère ne cicatrise jamais, on ne peut qu'avancer en tentant de mettre de côté la douleur qui finit toujours par refaire surface aux pires moments. Ses pensées avaient dérivé vers la seule personne qu'il avait aimée comme un frère, la mort de Corazon l'avait anéanti et c'était encore la seule chose qui pouvait le faire pleurer. Il ne doutait pas du fait que Luffy considérait tous les membres de son équipage comme sa famille. En reconnectant les nerfs du bras à ceux sectionnés de la main de Sanji, il avait commencé à toucher du doigt ce qui l'avait poussé à aider ce capitaine si souriant.

Quand il avait vu la mort de Portgas D Ace et les pleurs de Luffy résonner sur la place de Marineford, il s'était revu avec effroi des années auparavant. Coincé dans son coffre, enfermé dans sa bulle de silence pendant que son frère de cœur s'en allait rejoindre sa véritable famille morte depuis bien longtemps. Tout le monde pouvait entendre les pleurs de Luffy, mais personne ne les écoutait vraiment. A part l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, combien d'entre eux pouvait réellement partager la douleur de Luffy ? Personne. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille était celui qui avait le plus perdu ce jour là.

Après plusieurs heures de concentration, Chopper et Law avaient enfin terminé leur opération. Ils pouvaient maintenant rassurer le capitaine sur le sort de ses deux compagnons. Law retira son masque chirurgical et abaissa enfin la Room chirurgical. Il était complètement vidé, reconnecter une main coupée et réparer un bras était une opération délicate et éreintante. Même s'il avait son pouvoir, il avait du rester concentré malgré ses propres blessures. En soufflant de fatigue, il croisa les yeux du petit renne homologue. Un sentiment qui lui était rare venant d'une autre personne que son équipage brillait dans les prunelles de l'animal. Un éclat de pure reconnaissance.

« Nous ne faisons que notre travail, Chopper-ya » déclara-t-il dans un demi-sourire, gêné du sourire éclatant que lui avait rendu le renne.

C'est après s'être lavés les mains et débarrassés des blouses tachées du sang des deux hommes qu'ils étaient enfin sortis de l'infirmerie. Le soleil de Dressrosa avait agressé leurs pupilles qui étaient restées sous lumière artificielle pendant plusieurs heures. Leur sortie provoqua immédiatement un silence sur le pont du Sunny. Tout le monde s'était attroupé pour être directement au courant des dernières nouvelles. Les têtes de tous les membres encore debout s'étaient tournées vers eux. Chopper n'attendit plus longtemps et courut sourire aux lèvres annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tous ses amis.

Des cris de joie se firent entendre, surtout de la part du capitaine qui prit son médecin dans les bras. Chopper essaya d'expliquer les dégâts de Sanji et de Zoro entre deux caresses et câlins. Même s'ils étaient tirés d'affaire, il fallait qu'ils se reposent. Et vraiment cette fois-ci. Les entrainements étaient terminés pour Zoro pendant un certain temps, et Sanji ne devait plus toucher à sa cuisine pour une durée au moins équivalente. Usopp fit la moue en regardant Nami. C'était elle qui s'était chargée de la cuisine le laps de temps où ils avaient voyagé sans Sanji.

Nami lui hurla que sa cuisine était très bonne quand elle comprit le sous entendu dans les yeux du Sniper. Tout le monde ria de bon cœur à cette altercation. La bonne humeur était revenue sur le bateau, tout allait bien. Chopper rajouta à la fin de sa tirade que sans l'aide de Law, il n'aurait pas pu sauver la main de Sanji et que c'était le chirurgien de la mort qui s'était occupé de la partie de chirurgie reconstructrice. Trafalgar Law secoua la main en signifiant que tout ceci n'était rien avec son pouvoir. Mais ses paroles se bloquèrent dans sa gorge quand il croisa le visage de Luffy. Son cœur rata un battement quand celui-ci lui offrit le plus magnifique des sourires.

Ce sourire qui fendait les airs… c'était le même que Corazon.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

L'épéiste des Chapeaux de Paille était désormais plus qu'habitué au réveil dans cette infirmerie, mais le retour dans le monde des vivants était toujours brutal. Se réhabituer au sentiment de l'air qui emplit les poumons, la lumière aveuglante de la pièce, les odeurs de produits chimiques qui tentent de cacher les effluves de sang qui ont trop maculé la pièce.

Pourtant, Zoro se sentit rassuré de voir le bois caractéristique du plafond de l'antre de Chopper. Il avait des pansements et la couverture le recouvrait. Si ses compagnons avaient eu le temps de s'occuper de lui, c'est qu'ils devaient être en sécurité loin des Marines. Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Ses yeux papillonnèrent encore quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la luminosité, puis il se releva non sans mal sur le lit dont il était le fréquent locataire.

Sa tête tourna quelques instants violemment quand il ressentit une douleur vive venant de sa jambe. Il l'avait oubliée tiens. D'un geste sec, il retourna sur le côté la couverture. Une grimace de douleur sabra son visage quand il vit la blessure pansée. Pendant le combat, l'adrénaline l'avait préservé et l'avait empêché de perdre connaissance lorsque l'épée de l'Amiral avait traversé de part en part sa cuisse droite. Il avait juste eu le temps d'attendre le sang s'éclabousser avec violence sur le sol. Il avait eu énormément de chance que la lame ne touche pas l'artère fémorale sinon il aurait pu dire adieu à sa jambe ou même à la vie.

Dans un soupir, il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Sur le coup, ça lui avait paru être une bonne idée. Globalement ça avait marché, mais à quel prix ? Il doutait qu'avec cette douleur, il allait pouvoir marcher correctement. Son entrainement risquait d'être ralenti. Pourtant il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde. Cela lui avait assuré la protection de ses compagnons et avait permis de mettre Fujitora hors d'état de nuire. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit quand il avait vu l'Amiral s'écrouler de douleur après le dernier coup du combat.

Mais il savait qu'il y avait une part non feinte de vengeance. Il voulait restituer à l'Amiral la douleur qu'avait pu ressentir le cuistot quand il avait vu l'état de son bras. Car il l'avait senti, parfaitement senti ce frisson de dégout qui avait parcouru le corps du blond quand celui-ci avait vu sa blessure. Du dégout et une terreur sans nom qu'il avait essayée de cacher. Ce qu'il avait de plus cher avait été brisé par la lame d'un ennemi, par une de ses nombreuses personnes qui se mettaient entre eux et leur rêve. Zoro n'avait pu pardonner. La blessure de son compagnon était la sienne.

Son esprit se concentra sur l'abruti de sourcil en vrille. Il n'était pas dans l'infirmerie avec lui, il se demandait s'il allait bien. Sa gorge se serra un instant. Il ne pouvait pas être … ? Il fut très vite rassuré quand en parcourant la pièce d'un regard, il put voir une assiette posée sur une des étagères en face de lui. Des béquilles reposaient tranquillement à la gauche de celle-ci. Qui était l'idiot qui les avait mises aussi loin ? Il avait besoin à côté de lui. Cela devait être ce blond de malheur. Tout ça pour le faire chier jusqu'au bout. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Le premier combat pour remarcher correctement commençait maintenant.

Il attrapa avec force le petit meuble qui était à côté de son lit pour se donner appui et passa en même temps ses jambes en dehors du lit. Sa jambe lui envoyait des décharges, mais c'était supportable, ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait perdu son œil. Il repensa à ceux qui l'avaient accompagné pendant ces deux ans. Ils se foutraient royalement de lui s'ils le voyaient galérer à se relever tel un vieillard. Il avait trop d'orgueil pour laisser une petite blessure l'immobiliser. Il voulut se lever rapidement, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ses pieds portèrent ses jambes d'un seul coup et il crut bien s'écrouler quand le poids du haut de son corps se répercuta sur sa jambe blessée.

Pendant quelques instants il essaya de redistribuer son poids pour que sa jambe valide travaille plus que l'autre. Quand cela fut assez satisfaisant pour lui permettre d'enlever la grimace qui avait pris place sur son visage depuis quelques minutes, il commença à avancer. Il avait du mal. Faire des pas était quelque chose qu'il avait l'impression de complètement redécouvrir. Il devait marcher d'une façon totalement nouvelle pour ne pas souffrir inutilement et surtout pour ne pas faire travailler sa jambe.

Il arriva tant bien que mal à attraper les béquilles en bois. Naturellement, il trouva les gestes pour s'ajuster dessus et se sentit bien mieux. Chopper les avait choisies pile à sa taille. Un médecin attentif ce petit renne, il avait hâte de le voir pour le remercier. Il devait aussi remercier cet autre capitaine pirate pour avoir amener tout le monde à bon port. Luffy avait décidément un don pour faire confiance aux bonnes personnes. Ou alors c'était lui qui créeait cette confiance naturellement ? Il ne savait pas trop. Les yeux de Zoro dérivèrent sur le plat qui était posé à côté de lui.

Plus que les béquilles et la robe de chambre qui était là pour qu'il puisse sortir sans s'habiller, ce plat lui fit énormément plaisir. Il se sentit bizarrement touché par le plat qu'avait fait le blond. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de lui préparer un plat à chaque qu'il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie tout seul dans cet état. Mais là, il sentait qu'il avait fait un effort. Le plat était encore chaud, ce qui voulait dire que le cuistot venait changer l'assiette dès que le plat devenait froid, et surtout – surtout – c'était son plat préféré qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il voulut dévorer ce qu'il y avait dedans tant il était affamé mais il fut arrêté par un papier dissimulé en dessous de l'assiette. Il le déplia d'une seule main et put reconnaitre l'écriture délicate du cuistot.

_« Chopper m'a formellement interdit d'accompagner ton plat d'une petite bouteille de Saké. Je me suis pourtant dit que tu ferais salement la gueule si tu ne l'avais pas au réveil. Viens la chercher dans la cuisine si tu es encore capable de marcher, handicapé de marimo » _

Un sourire carnassier effleura le visage de l'épéiste. Même lorsqu'il était alité ce couillon d'homme à femme le cherchait encore. Il enfila rapidement la robe de chambre et se regarda dans la glace. Il était complètement ridicule avec, mais au moins il ne se baladerait pas en boxer dans tout le bateau. Il se dit qu'une seule béquille était suffisante pour se déplacer et attrapa de sa main valide le plat qui avait l'air succulent. L'odeur titilla ses narines et il fut satisfait d'enfin sentir une odeur calme et rassurante après toutes les odeurs de sang et de poudre qui avait empli son univers pendant de longues minutes.

Quand il sortit, il remarqua avec surprise que le bateau était parfaitement calme et vide. Etait-il seul ? Ses yeux vagabondèrent sur le pont à la recherche d'une présence familière, mais il n'y avait personne. Il ne pouvait pas être sur DressRosa même sur le bateau était encore amarré pas loin des terres, la marine devait être encore présente malgré la défaite relative de l'Amiral. Ses pas l'emmenèrent rapidement rejoindre la cuisine et il fut rassuré d'entendre du bruit se dégager de la pièce. D'un coup de béquille il ouvrit la porte de l'antre du cuistot.

Cuistot qui se trouvait dans la pièce en train d'étudier d'un œil perplexe ses couteaux. L'épéiste était rassuré de le voir vivant et surtout en bonne santé. Il voulut s'attarder sur la blessure de son camarade, mais le regard cyruléen le remarqua tout de suite. Zoro remarqua très vite qu'en se retournant vers lui, le blond avait caché sa main blessée derrière son dos. Malgré tout, il lui offrit un spectacle qui semblait très rare. Le cuistot lui souriait. Timidement, mais il souriait. Il pouvait également trouver dans son regard, un sentiment de soulagement qu'il lui rendit immédiatement en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Assieds toi, je t'apporte un verre. Chopper a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu éprouves ta jambe » déclara Sanji qui était déjà en train d'ouvrir la bouteille de son saké préféré.

Zoro s'assied du mieux qu'il put sur les bancs de la cuisine. Il regardait les gestes du cuistot de manière perplexe en se demandant pourquoi il méritait autant d'attention. Il avait du mal avec les mots, il se demandait ce qu'il allait dire et ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à son homologue. Il préféra pour l'instant commencer à manger ce que le blond lui avait cuisiné. En une seule bouchée il retrouva les sensations qui lui avaient tant manquées en deux ans. C'était divin. Mais ça, jamais il ne l'avouerait.

Sanji posa le verre en face du vert. Il ne devait pas boire, mais un seul verre ne lui ferait pas de mal il devait en avoir besoin. Il était tellement soulagé de le voir là, en train de manger tranquillement dans sa cuisine. Robin avait vu tout ce qui s'était passée, l'archéologue avait en effet fait apparaitre un de ses yeux et une de ses oreilles sur un mur du port. Comme à son habitude, la brune savait absolument tout. Elle avait tu ce qui s'était passé, se contentant de prévenir l'équipage d'aller chercher Zoro à la fin du combat. Mais Sanji avait insisté, avait presque supplié pour savoir pourquoi Zoro avait eu la jambe mutilée et pourquoi il avait ramené ce trophée de combat qui était maintenant caché dans l'infirmerie.

Robin n'avait pas pu lui dire pourquoi l'épéiste avait touché à la jambe, pourquoi il n'avait pas paré à ce moment là, mais ses mots suivant l'avaient marqué plus qu'il ne le pensait. Cet abruti d'épéiste n'avait pas voulu visé les points vitaux de son adverse, mais s'était concentré sur le bras de l'Amiral. Plus précisément sa main. Pour le lui couper. C'était presque ce qui avait motivé son combat, Robin avait eu l'impression qu'il cherchait à prendre ce qu'il lui avait été volé. Son bien le plus précieux, sa main. Sanji en avait eu le souffle coupé. Comme d'habitude, le vert l'avait encore protégé. Stupide épéiste orgueilleux, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser aux autres et un peu plus à son rêve. Depuis quand avait-il changé pour devenir ainsi ?

« Où sont les autres ? » marmonna le vert entre deux bouchées de riz. Ce qui fit presque sourire Sanji. Il ne perdait rien à ses habitudes de rustre.

« En centre-ville, en train de faire la fête. Ils nous attendent d'ailleurs » Devant la mine étonnée de l'épéiste, Sanji continua sur sa lancée. « Après la défaite de l'Amiral, les habitants sont arrivés très nombreux pour chasser la marine qui n'a eu aucun autre choix que de décamper. Une fête a été organisée pour nous et après ton réveil, nous serons logés au palais. Chopper ne voulait juste pas te déplacer, mais il avait dit que tu te réveillerais aujourd'hui. Donc j'ai dit aux autres qu'il pouvait partir et que je te… veillerai »

Sanji buta sur ses derniers mots. Ils n'étaient clairement pas assez proches pour qu'il lui dise des choses comme ça. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait clairement pas envie de se battre, il était fatigué. Fatigué d'essayer d'attraper quelque chose avec sa main, malgré les remontrances du renne. Law lui avait bien dit qu'il aurait du mal à se réhabituer à sa main. Il avait eu les nerfs coupés, le cerveau avait considéré sa main inexistante pendant quelques instants. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne pouvait presque plus cuisiner, il devait compter sur l'aide de Nami. Pourtant, il avait cuisiné le dernier plat de Zoro tout seul. Il en avait souffert, mais cela en valait la peine vu la mine satisfaite du dernier.

Zoro ne faisait jamais de compliment sur ses plats. Mais son visage quand il mangeait était beaucoup plus détendu donc expressif. Il avait appris à reconnaitre la joie quand il aimait sa cuisine. Il s'en était contenté pour connaitre les gouts du second de l'équipage. Second qui s'arrêta de manger pour attraper son regard. Sanji déglutit, il put presque reconnaitre le regard puissant qu'il avait croisé pendant la bataille. Un regard blessé et fermé.

« Comment va ta main ? » demanda Zoro abruptement comme si son discours avant n'avait eu aucun effet sur l'épéiste.

Sous les yeux attentifs de Zoro, le blond lâcha son regard pour glisser sur son bras, puis sur sa main cachée en dessous de la table. Sa mine de dégout et de tristesse était palpable sur son visage. Un soupir l'encouragea à répondre à la demande du marimo.

« Elle… elle est toujours là. Law est un brillant chirurgien, il a pu la reconnecter à mon bras. Il me faudra encore quelques temps pour retrouver toutes mes sensations, mais je peux… je peux cuisiner » déclara le blond. Sa voix essayait de rester stable, mais elle tressautait à certains moments. Il était trop fragile et trop émotif avec ses conneries.

« Alors pourquoi tu me la montres pas ? » Sanji écarquilla les yeux. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse, montrer qu'il n'avait servi à rien et qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver l'équipage. Qu'il avait encore laissé faire le second de l'équipage, il était clair qu'il était le second et que lui était trop faible pour assumer ce rôle. Il ne répondit pas à la demande de l'autre homme et détourna définitivement son regard. Il s'était toujours efforcé d'être son égal, il ne voulait pas avouer devant sa Némésis qu'il ne pourrait plus remplir ce rôle. Et où était passé son orgueil, bordel ? La quasi perte de sa main l'avait ébranlé à ce point ?

Zoro comprit les sentiments qui traversaient le cuistot quand il le vit se lever pour éviter de répondre. La peur d'être faible, de ne plus être au niveau, de ne plus être capable de protéger ses camarades. Il avait ressenti ce sentiment de défaite quand il avait lamentablement perdu contre les babouins. Mais il n'était pas mort. Il avait pu continuer et il les avait finalement éclatés ses babouins. Ensemble. TOUS ensemble. Ce cuistot était crétin. Jamais il ne le penserait faible. Ce sourcil en vrille qui l'accompagnait depuis quasiment le début ne serait jamais faible.

Le vert posa lourdement sa jambe sur le côté, ce qui fit se retourner le blond. Un sentiment de dégout et de gêne passa dans les iris bleus. Zoro ne s'en formalisa pas et massa sa cuisse qui le faisait souffrir en ouvrant légèrement la robe de chambre. Ses yeux restèrent rivés sur les bandages quand il commença à parler.

« Tu sais, crétin de sourcil en vrille, quand j'ai perdu mon œil, j'ai pensé à toi. Avant mes yeux et mes mains étaient ce que j'avais de plus précieux, c'est qui me permettait de combattre avec mes lames. Mais j'ai compris quand j'ai perdu cet œil, que ce n'était rien, rien comparé à vous tous. Que j'étais près à perdre mon autre œil, pour porter notre capitaine au bout de ses rêves. Et aujourd'hui, tu as fait la même chose que moi, Cook. Tu as sacrifié ce que tu avais de plus précieux, pour protéger l'équipage et nous permettre de nous sortir de là. Et je sais à quel point, le prix à payer aurait pu être élevé » déclara Zoro en continuant de toucher sa jambe.

Sanji se sentit touché par les paroles du vert. Il avait pensé à lui ? C'était presque inimaginable. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de manière aussi posé. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme s'il était son égal… à part peut être cette fois là dans la cuisine et durant le Davy Back Fight. Il sentit le regard de l'épéiste insistant sur lui. Rassuré, il montra finalement les bandages autour de sa main. Elle était encore gonflée et rouge, cela contrastait tellement avec son autre main parfaite et laiteuse. Il se rassit juste en face de lui et posa sa main douloureuse sur la table. Les deux jeunes hommes regardaient maintenant la blessure de chacun, comme dans un miroir. Si semblables…

« Pourquoi as-tu laissé cet Amiral blessé ta jambe ? » osa demander le blond en se rappelant les paroles de Robin.

Zoro sourit légèrement en se rappelant son acte presque désespéré devant cet Amiral bien plus fort que lui.

« Je ne pouvais clairement pas gagné, c'est un sabreur d'exception doublé d'un utilisateur d'un fruit du démon. Je ne savais plus très bien quoi faire pour le mettre KO » Sanji fut de nouveau surpris devant l'aveu du vert. « Je l'avais laissé te prendre une main, je me suis dit que ma technique n'était pas suffisante pour le vaincre. Alors j'ai utilisé la tienne. Je l'ai paré avec ma jambe et j'ai pu lui couper cette main qu'il te devait » ricana-t-il presque convaincu de la stupidité de son geste.

Sanji voulut répliquer en lui disant que c'était un idiot. Mais il ne put que marmonner que jamais il n'utiliserait ses jambes aussi bien que lui. Zoro éclata de rire en disant que c'était bien vrai mais qu'il pourrait lui mettre une raclée maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus prendre appui sur une de ses mains. La conversation se termina sur des paroles que jamais Sanji n'oublierait et qu'il ne penserait jamais entendre dans cette cuisine et de la part de cet homme.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais recommencer ce que tu as fait. N'oublie jamais cela, saleté de cuistot. Je ferai désormais tout pour protéger ce que tu as de plus précieux au même titre que tu m'as protégé » finit Zoro en plantant ses yeux si puissants dans le regard du blond.

Sanji lui fit un sourire entendu et lui colla son pied dans la tronche. Des yeux étonnés le reçurent suivit d'un sourire félin quand le blond lui hurla qu'il aurait du faire plus attention et qu'il ne sera pas toujours là pour protéger son cul. Mot pour mot. Ils ne pouvaient pas se battre, mais le vert fut heureux de retrouver celui dont il était sûr était indispensable à la poursuite de son rêve. Il vit le blond retrousser ses mains et avaler son verre de Saké. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de colère.

C'est avec les vociférations de Zoro en arrière plan que Sanji regarda sa main en tentant de bouger ses doigts. Il y avait du mieux, le pouce retrouvait ses sensations. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Il ne se laissera pas abattre et dans quelques mois il pourrait faire chier Zoro car il aura terminé sa rééducation plus vite que lui.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

L'équipage des Chapeaux des Pailles étaient partis voir comment allait leur épéiste avant de commencer la soirée devant le palais de DressRosa. Chopper avait dit que l'épéiste devait se réveiller dans la journée, ils s'étaient du coup inquiétés de ne pas le voir arriver avec le blond. Sabo accompagnait également son frère qu'il avait pu retrouver à la fin de la bataille, ravi de pouvoir le second qu'adorait tant Luffy. Car son frère vouait une admiration et une amitié sans faille à ce chasseur de pirate réputé pour son sang froid et sa cruauté.

Sabo avait été perplexe quand Luffy lui avait parlé de Zoro, mais après les explications de Robin sur ce qui c'était passé avec Kuma, il avait été définitivement convaincu. Comme lui avait dit Dragon, Luffy choisissait très ses compagnons et les aimait énormément. Comme sa deuxième famille, son soutien quand leur frère était mort deux ans auparavant.

L'équipage était arrivé à pas de loup quand ils avaient entendu les cris qui venaient de la cuisine. Chopper courut à vive allure croyant que les deux membres étaient encore en train de se battre, mais il fut surpris de ce qu'il vit quand il entra dans la cuisine. Les autres membres de l'équipage n'en crurent pas leur yeux, seul contrastait le sourire éclatant de Luffy de voir son second et son cuistot préféré debout et en pleine santé.

Un sourire tendre emplis les lèvres de Robin et de Nami quand elles comprirent ce qui se passait. Zoro était en train de cuisiner sous les ordres de Sanji qui s'énervait de son incompétence en tentant de réparer les dégâts de son autre main valide. Zoro lui criait de se taire, mais il écoutait exactement ce que lui disait le blond et effectuait les tâches avec le plus d'attention possible.

L'équipage les regardèrent faire pendant quelques instants avant qu'Ussop n'intervienne pour leur dire que ce soir ils mangeraient au palais. Les deux occupants de la cuisine sursautèrent en les voyant, ils ne les avaient pas entendus arriver. Zoro soupira de soulagement et lâcha le tablier sur la table avant de récupérer ses béquilles. Quand il passa devant son équipage, il crut qu'il allait mourir étouffé par les câlins d'Ussop, de Chopper et même de Nami. Le petit renne en profita pour faire une vérification des blessures, pour voir s'il était en état de pouvoir marcher.

Avant de descendre avec l'aide de Robin, il se tourna vers son capitaine qui baissa son chapeau sur ses yeux dans un sourire. Ce sourire si caractéristique, qui lui envoyait des frissons de fierté dans le corps. Son capitaine était capable avec un seul sourire de donner confiance aux gens.

Tout le monde descendit du bateau et bientôt il ne resta plus que Sanji et Luffy pour prendre l'échelle. Le capitaine attendait que son cuistot ait rangé la cuisine. Quand il sortit, Luffy remarqua que celui-ci ne cachait plus sa blessure comme avant. Les deux hommes devaient avoir eu une longue discussion. Plus que toutes les autres fois, Luffy avait eu peur pour eux, peur de les perdre, de devoir encore subir la perte de gens qu'il aimait. Mais cette fois-ci il avait compris, qu'il n'était pas tout seul pour assurer la protection de l'équipage, qu'il pouvait compter sur eux.

Il ne pouvait pas être plus fier de ses deux compagnons.

« Alors du coup, maintenant c'est Zoro qui va faire la cuisine ? » demanda Luffy dans une moue faussement dégoûtée.

« Oui, il manie beaucoup mieux les couteaux que Nami chérie » mentit-il en suivant son capitaine sur l'échelle.

En réalité, dans l'intimité de la cuisine, ils s'étaient promis la plus belle des promesses entre compagnons. Zoro était arrivé à côté de lui pour lui prendre un de ses couteaux et l'avait amené devant son visage. Les yeux de Sanji s'étaient teintés d'incompréhension pendant quelques instants.

« _Jusqu'à la fin de ta rééducation, je serai tes mains, sourcil en vrille » _

Un doux sourire avait flotté sur les lèvres du plus pâle. Dans un murmure adressé à celui qui était malgré son plus proche allié dans les batailles, il lui avait rendu cette promesse avec la plus pure des amitiés.

« _Et moi tes jambes, marimo »_

_FIN_

* * *

_Et voilà c'est fini ma première aventure de One piece. Vous pouvez m'envoyer des tomates et des insultes si vous avez trouvé ça nul. Je la trouve moi même pas dingue. Mais n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de nos petites mains productives ! Alors même si vous n'êtes pas contents, il faut écrire des reviews jeune lecteur._

_Merci encore mille fois d'avoir lu. Je vous embrasse et espère vous retrouver sur d'autres de mes fics._


End file.
